nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay Tuned for Danger
Stay Tuned for Danger is the second Nancy Drew video game in the series. It was released in November 1999. Cast *Lani Minella -- Nancy Drew / Millie Strathorn *Moriah Angeline (Moriah Seebold) -- Mattie Jensen *Ryan Drummond -- Rick Arlen *Jeral Fontaine -- Lillian Weiss *Bob Heath -- Dwayne Powers / Ralph Guardino *Roger Jensen -- Owen W. Spayder *Ryan Campbell -- Ned Nickerson *Katie Denny -- Bess Marvin *Lindsay Newman -- George Fayne *Frank Martin -- William Pappas Prologue "Dear Bess, You'll never guess who i'm visiting in New York - Mattie Jenson, your favorite soap star from Light of our Love! Mattie's renting Aunt Eloise's apartment in New York and after hearing about my last case, Secrets Can Kill, Mattie called to invite me up here. According to Mattie, Rick Arlen is getting death threats, but he won't go the the police-so she wants me to do some investigation work. Can you imagine not liking Rick Arlen, daytime's cutest hunk? I have a sneaking suspicion, though, that there's more to this case then meets the eye. Call you later, Nancy." Plot *WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD* Mattie Jensen is a famous soap opera star in Light of our Love, a Worldwide Broadcast Studio television star. When her co-star, Rick Arlen, begins receiving death threats and poisoned chocolates, Nancy is called upon to put a stop to whoever this is before worse things happen. Nancy searches the area for clues until another attempt at Rick's life closes the set. Dwayne Powers, a talent agent, gets Nancy a job as an extra for "Light of our Love". A bomb is soon discovered in Rick's dressing room and Nancy is there just in time to defuse it. After more investigating Nancy discovers that Lilian Weiss is responsible for sending Rick the "poisoned" chocolates (in reality they were only tainted with Castor Oil). After accusing Lillian of having something to do with Rick's threats, Nancy gets kicked out, but Dwayne manages to convince the producer to keep Nancy on the show. Nancy looks through the different offices of the studio plus Dwayne's office to discover that a stage hand has been on the set every time something happened to Rick. Nancy searches this person out only to find that it has been Dwayne Powers in disguise and finds the plans for the bomb in his apartment along with traces of his overdue bills and credit card charges. Lillian calls to meet Nancy in the set at night. There Lillian shows Nancy that she has also received a threatening letter after doing her own investigation. She asks Nancy who could be behind all this. At this point you could choose any person and list their reason but in the end Dwayne is the one proven responsible by trapping Lillian and Nancy into the set. As he begins to come down the stage to strangle the two trapped women Nancy tells Lillian to hide. Nancy flips the fire alarm switch and overrides the security system to open the door. Security comes in and arrests Dwayne. Mattie Jensen's and Rick Arlen's characters get married ensuring that Rick stays on the show. Epilogue "Dear Bess, Another mystery solved! Dwayne is now awaiting trial for his attempted murder and has publicly apologized for his crimes. Lillian has moved out to California and is directing her first film. But the best news is about Mattie and Rick - the finally decided to tie the knot! Well, as Serena and Rory, but who knows, perhaps it'll rub off on them. There's always hope, Love, Nancy." *SPOILERS END HERE* Notes *Owen W. Spayder is listed in the cast, but has no spoken or visual appearances. Category:Games